Battery contact springs of the aforementioned type are built into the battery compartment of, for example, battery-operated toothbrushes. Battery contact springs help produce an electrical connection between the contact zones on the battery and the switch on the device. Such battery contact springs are typically designed so that when a sufficient contact pressure is maintained, they also provide a length compensation effect to balance the length tolerances of the battery and the construction of the receptacle. Battery contact springs are typically made of a stainless steel spring substance, for example 1.4310 (X10CrNi18-8). This substance has proved itself in the past in terms of its resistance to corrosion and its spring properties. This substance can be made into wire or a flat material.
There, however, exists a need for a battery contact spring that can be made of an inexpensive and available raw material in an advantageous production manner, and which is characterized by an advantageous operating performance.